GW Gang in a Mansion
by ChibiAl
Summary: they're in a mansion anything can happen... it's rated PG, because there'll probably swearing in it sooner or later... Just Read and Review!!


Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing. I just got really bored and decided to write this, since I wanted to write....  
  
* Duo, Heero, Wufei, Quatre, and Trowa, all are inside one of Quatre's many mansions that was in California on the beach. They were getting extremely bored...*  
  
Duo: Guys, what should we do?! I'm bored!!  
  
~ All of them knowing what would happen if they did something he wanted to do decided to stop him while he was ahead. ~  
  
All: NO!!  
  
Duo pouted and walked into the kitchen.  
  
Duo: CHEESE!!!!  
  
Wufei stood up and ran into the kitchen. The rest could hear them yelling at each other.  
  
Wufei: That's my cheese, Maxwell!!  
  
Duo: Ya snooze, ya lose!!  
  
Duo shoved the cheese into his mouth and they heard Wufei scream.  
  
Wufei: MAXWELL!!! THAT STUFF WAS EXPENSIVE!!! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!!  
  
Duo ran out of the kitchen as Wufei chased him close behind with his katana held up high. Quatre, Trowa, and Heero sat there perfectly silent. Since this was perfectly normal for them. Heero was sitting on the floor polishing his gun. Doing this made it so that Duo wouldn't mess with him. Quatre was sitting in a recliner reading a book and Trowa just sat there on the couch thinking... As usual...  
  
* The authoress sits there bored... Thinking... 'Things need to be shaken up!!' *  
  
Suddenly the door bell rings. Wufei and Duo are still running around the house. Wufei practically at Duo's throat. Heero didn't want to be interrupted from cleaning his gun. And then there was Trowa who just sat there not even noticing that the doorbell ring. Quatre didn't notice either. He was too involved in the book. The doorbell rang once more and still no one answered it.   
  
AC: SOMEONE ANSWER THE STUPID DOOR!!!  
  
The three pilots looked up confused.  
  
Quatre: Who was that?!"  
  
AC: I'm the authoress!! Now answer the door before I go mad!!  
  
Heero: What are you going to do?  
  
AC: I can do anything!! And believe me! It won't be nice!!  
  
Heero: I bet.  
  
Suddenly Heero jumped up and his spandex shorts turned pink and he was dancing around like a ballerina.   
  
Heero: Look at me!! I'm a Prima BalleRina!!!  
  
Quatre and Trowa were dazed. He stopped and looked down at his shorts. He practically screamed.  
  
Heero: Turn them back!!"  
  
AC: Answer the door and maybe I will.  
  
Heero mumbled something and walked over to the door he opened it to find Relena standing there. He was so shocked he slammed the door in her face. He went to go sit down and he started dancing again in his pink shorts.  
  
Heero: I'm a lil teapot...  
  
The doorbell rang again and he dropped to the floor. This time Quatre went to answer it as he heard evil laughter every where.  
  
Quatre: Sorry about that, Miss Relena. Would you like to come in?  
  
She was confused.  
  
Relena: Was that.... Heero?  
  
Quatre just rolled his eyes and she walked in. Heero got up off the floor and thanked god his shorts were back to normal. He sat down back on the floor and started polishing his gun. Relena ran into the room and was about to glomp him when he stuck his gun to her forehead.   
  
Heero: Back off or I'll shoot.  
  
Relena slowly backed up and sat down next to Trowa. Quatre sat down back in the recliner and started talking to Relena.  
  
Quatre: So what brings you here?  
  
Relena: I don't know... I was brushing my hair when all of a sudden I was in front of your door. So I decided to ring the doorbell.  
  
Heero smirked a little.  
  
Heero: I bet.  
  
A basketball came out of nowhere and fell on his head.  
  
Heero: What the hell?!"  
  
AC's (Alicia Contreal) laughter could be heard around the house. Then she stopped as Duo and Wufei ran back into the room. Duo was out of breath and somewhere along the way Wufei had dropped his katana and resorted to strangling Duo. Finally Duo stopped and fell to the ground. Wufei was running so fast he toppled over Duo and landed right on Relena tipping the couch over. His face smack dab right in a bad spot. Their eyes widened and Relena slapped him... Very hard... He jumped up and put his hand to his face where there was a red spot in the shape of her hand.  
  
Wufei: You onna!! That was not my fault!!  
  
Relena: Too bad!!   
  
Trowa had his legs over his head and he was very dizzy, because the scene flew by so fast since he wasn't paying attention. Quatre got up from his seat and helped him up. Trowa just stood there by Relena very confused. Heero decided to help Quatre flip the couch back over and then Trowa and Relena sat back down.   
  
* AC was once again bored... *  
  
The doorbell rang once again and Heero started to debate on whether he should open it or not, because of what happened last time. Then he was saved as Duo went to get it. He opened it and almost screamed.   
  
Duo: Oh lord, save me!!  
  
He ran back into the room and hid behind the couch leaving the door opened. In came Hilde, Sally, Dorothy, Noin, Zechs, Treize, and Lady Une. They waltzed right in and all found a place to sit. AC was getting excited and decided to pop in.   
  
AC: I'm here!!! I couldn't miss out on this!!  
  
She saw Zechs and got a dreamy look in her eyes and decided to glomp him. Noin was furious.   
  
Noin: Get off him this instant!!  
  
AC didn't pay attention and Noin grabbed the back of her shirt ready to throw her off of Zechs. Right about when Noin was going to throw her off she backed away and realized she was in nothing except her underwear. Duo was drooling and Hilde slapped him.  
  
Duo: What?!  
  
Hilde: Oh I wonder!!  
  
AC laughed and still was clung onto Zechs.   
  
Noin: Give me back my clothes!!  
  
AC: Promise to leave alone?  
  
Noin: Fine!!  
  
In seconds Noin's clothes were back on her body and AC stopped laughing. Everyone was starring at her. Sally was annoyed. She obviously didn't want to be here.  
  
Sally: Now why might we be here? I was in the middle of something.  
  
AC: You guys are here to keep me entertained.  
  
Duo: How?  
  
AC: We're going to play Truth or Dare!!  
  
They all screamed and there was a blackout. ~  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Okay, if you guys want to see the next chapter I need at least 4 or 5 reviews. Thank you for the peeps who decide to review!!   
  



End file.
